Victorious: The College Years Reboot
by JTPhoenix19
Summary: As an era comes to a close, a new one begins. How will this affect Tori and her new life at college?
1. Prologue

**Victorious: The College Years**

**Summary****: As an era comes to a close, a new one begins. How will this affect Tori and her new life at college?**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Victorious or its characters, Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon do.**

**A/N****: Good morning, afternoon, or evening to all my readers, who missed me? I'm going to guess that not a lot of people did but its okay. Well I finally have some good news for all of you. The reboot of Victorious: Z Apocalypse and Victorious: The College Years have been uploaded. I apologize for not uploading any of the stories sooner but they're up now. I hope you enjoy reading the reboot as much as the original. Well let me stop wasting your time so you can enjoy reading the story.**

**P.S.: If you would like to receive updates of your favorite story please follow me at Twitter Mr_Fan_Fiction. Thank you**

* * *

**Prologue****:**

It was a warm summer eve in California. The sun was beginning to set behind the white soft clouds as the sky gave this orange-reddish glow that made that evening beautiful. Tori Vega, André Harris, Jade West, Beck Oliver, Cat Valentine and Robbie Shapiro were all enjoying this view down by the beach, being kept warm by the flames of the campfire. As they sat around it, they begin to reminisce about the events that occurred earlier that day. They've all recently graduated from their beloved high school, Hollywood Arts. A majority of the students were happy that they finally graduated high school so they can begin their lives at college, while others were sad that they would leave their longtime friends and lovers behind. Tori and the gang were caught in between the crossfire as a mixture of emotions, were bottled up inside them, especially the young Tori Vega. The gang had been silent for a while now, not wanting to ruin the moment. Mesmerized by the flames of the campfire, the seventeen year old brunette finally broke the silence as she spoke up.

"So…This is it, huh?" Tori said while she was still being mesmerized by the flames.

Beck, Jade, André, Cat and Robbie were broken out of their trace as they looked toward Tori's direction.

"What do you mean?" André asked his best friend of two years.

"This will be the last time that we'll all see each other or even be…" there was a slight pause as Tori was having trouble to complete her sentence.

"Together?" questioned Cat, the red-headed eighteen year old girl who was sitting next to her current boyfriend Robbie.

"Yeah…" Tori answered Cat but didn't look at her since her gaze was fixed on the flames.

"What makes you say that, Tori?" Beck asked Tori as he had his arm around Jade's shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

A mixture of yeah and questions, could be heard around the small group.

"Come on Tor, we'll still see each other on the holidays," André stated trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, and we can even call or text each other whenever we want," mentioned Robbie.

"Yeah, so don't go all mushy on us Vega," said Jade.

Another wave of yeah, was spread around the group of teenagers.

"I know, I know, but… it's not going to be the same anymore," she looked away from the flames and mined her attention to the group. "Think about it this way once we go to college, we're all going our separate ways and the next thing you know we're not going to see or speak to each other anymore."

The group of teenagers remained silent, still wanting to hear Tori's explanation.

"Look, I don't want to sound all mushy but...I…I don't know…" she lowered her gazed, her eyes meeting the beach's sand. "It's just; it's just not going to be the same anymore, okay?" A tear began to form in the corner of her eye. She quickly noticed this and wiped it away.

"You're just paranoid Vega," replied Jade.

"No, she's right," said André catching the attention of the others including Tori. "We've all known each other for a long time and we're practically like a family. Some more than others but we've never been separated before until now."

The group remained silent as André looked at Robbie and Cat.

"Robbie and Cat are going to study at Chapman University in Chicago, while," there was a slight pause as he paid his attention to the other couple of the group, Beck and Jade, "you two aren't even going to college. Both of you are going to travel all over Europe for a year and you guys won't even be close to California."

Tori looked at her best friend and asked, "Then, what about you? Where are you going to be?"

André looked at Tori but tried to avoid her gaze, "Um…I'll…I'll be in New York, attending Julliard."

Tori frowned and nodded at André's statement, "Just like I said. We'll get so involved with what we're doing that we'll start to drift apart. Even if we do hang out again, it won't be the same. And to be honest I don't want it to be like that."

"Neither do, I," said Cat.

"Me neither," replied Robbie.

Jade sighed and said, "Look, one way or another life is going to separate us, regardless of what we do. We have to live our own lives even if it does cost some of us our friendships or even relationships. Life comes at you in all different directions and no matter how ready you think you may be it will always find a way to knock you down. What I'm trying to say is, that we should enjoy this night even if it is our last night together like this; and whatever happens…happens."

Everyone in the group nodded their head in agreement with what Jade just said.

"I guess you're right West," Tori smirked as she made eye contact with her frenemy even though Tori, considers her as a friend.

"Of course I'm right Vega," Jade said as a smirk appeared on her face.

"So then it's official, we're all going our separate ways no matter what, right?" Robbie asked.

Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"So if that's our future then why are we just sitting around? Let's make this night memorable." Beck said with such enthusiastic backing him up.

A wave of yeah's and shouts were spread around the group.

"So then what are we waiting for!?" shouted Cat.

"Last one to the ocean is a rotten egg!" Robbie shouted to the group as he and Cat began to run toward the sea.

"You're on Shapiro!" André shouted as the others followed.

Everyone in the group started to run toward the ocean.

_I'll never forget this night, ever_, Tori thought as she smiled to herself.


	2. Chapter 1 Three Months Later

**Victorious: The College Years**

**Chapter One****: Three Months Later**

Three months have passed by since Tori graduated from Hollywood Arts. Three months have passed by since she last saw her friends. Since that time not much has happened to Tori. She hadn't been involved in any silly or crazy situations that she usually finds herself in. She just spent two long relaxing months at home and one short month of relaxation in the beautiful islands of the Bahamas. During the trip she didn't mind her parents being with her on vacation, since they usually leave her alone but Trina on the other hand, well she's been driving Tori crazy. But as fate would have it they're finally heading off to college.

Cruising down the wide open road, the Vega family find themselves heading to the college known as, Hollywood Dreams which is located in San Francisco. Tori will be attending four years of her life there while Trina only has three more before she graduates. While her father was driving and her mother was sitting in the passenger seat, Tori sat in the backseat of the car, lost in her own little world. Trina also sat in the backseat with her, listening to her music on her pear phone until she looked over at Tori. She noticed Tori had been silent for a while and was beginning to worry about her. Trina took off her earphones and tapped her sister on her shoulder, breaking Tori out of her thoughts.

"Hey baby sister, you alright?" Trina asked.

Tori turned to her sister and smiled, "Yeah, I'm just a little nervous about college."

Trina knew exactly what her sister was talking about. She had those "butterflies" in her stomach the first time she went off to college. She smiled at her, "Don't worry baby sister, everyone is like that."

"Well I wasn't," David said butting in the conversation of his two daughters.

Tori looked at her father, "You weren't?" she questioned.

Holly snickered and before David could respond, Holly butted in. "Don't listen to your father sweety. Of course this man was nervous when he went off to college. Why your grandmother said he peed his pants the first day he got there."

Tori and Trina started to laugh at their father. David felt embarrassed by what his wife said, as his face turn red as a tomato but that didn't stop him from responding.

"I did not pee myself!" David clarified. "Like I've you and my mother, a little bit of water spilled on my pants," David explained to his family.

Trina, who was still laughing at her father's demise patted him on the back, "Uh-huh, I bet you did."

Holly now noticing what she started minded her attention to her daughter Trina, so that she can get the attention off her husband.

"Hey Trina if my memory serves me right didn't you throw up on a guy on your first day at college," stated Holly.

Trina smile faded away as she remembered the horrific event that transpired a year ago.

"That's not fair! I had a heavy breakfast before we got there," Trina responded in her defense.

"Well if I remembered correctly, you only had a cup of coffee and half a bagel," Holly replied to her daughter.

"Yeah, some big breakfast," Tori said sarcastically.

"Shut up, stupid!" Trina responded to her sister Tori.

"Hey, who are you calling stupid, barfy?"

"Barfy!? Did you just call me barfy!?" shouted Trina.

"And what if I did, barfy. What are you. Going. To. Do. About. It?" Tori said while poking her sister's shoulder, challenging her to do something.

Like the saying goes, be careful what you wish for because you might just get it. Suddenly Trina lashed out a full scale attacked on her sister. As the two began to brawl in the backseat of the car, Holly looked over to her husband.

"So, do you want to stop this?" Holly asked her husband.

David looked at his rear view mirror and saw that his daughters were getting aggressive. David shook his head, "Nah."

Holly shrugged and simply said, "Okay." She reached down her purse and took out a bag of pretzels. "Want some?" Holly asked David.

David looked at the thing his wife was offering him accepted. He took a handful and started to enjoy the little delicacy along with his wife, ignoring their daughters in the progress.

"These are really good," David said as he continued to eat his pretzels.

"Mmhmm," Holly said in agreement.

~The College Years~

After driving six long painfully hours to San Francisco from Los Angeles, the Vega family finally arrived at the College. They made their way past the entrance and were astonish with the beauty of the school. The scenery was like no other. It was filled with beautiful mowed down grass that was covered in flowers. The outside of the buildings were covered in paintings probably made by the students of the college. As the Vega family continued to observe the scenario, they finally pulled up to the dormitory building that Tori and Trina will be staying at.

"Looks like we made it," said David. "Come on girls let's get your luggage into your rooms."

And with that David and Holly opened the door and headed to the trunk of the car. Trina followed her parents as Tori finished updating her status on the tweet.

Tori writes:  
** ToriVega: **After six long hours I'm finally at the college but I'm still kind of nervous. How I miss HA and the gang. #IMISSYOUGUYS

"Tori hurry up and help us out with the luggage," shouted Holly.

"I'll be there sec!" responded Tori.

Tori put her pear phone away in her pocket and got out of the vehicle. She then proceeded to help out her father and sister with the luggage. Once inside the dormitory building, Tori went to pick up the key to the dorm that they'll be staying at. Once received, the Vega family made their way to the room.

"Well here we are," Tori said nervously.

"Yep," Trina said agreeing.

Tori snickered nervously and whispered, "Yeah."

"Well, aren't you girls going to open the door?" David asked his daughters.

Tori looked at her father and then at her mother and finally at her sister who was looking back at her.

"Well?" Trina said impatiently waiting for Tori to open the door.

"Uh…right, the door," Tori said smiling stupidly at her sister.

Trina rolled her eyes and sighed desperately, "Just give me the key Tori. I'll open the door!" Trina extended her hand out to her sister.

Tori shook her head, "No, no, it's okay I can do this."

"Well would you hurry it up than!?" Trina said irritably.

"Okay, relax I'll just put the key into the keyhole and we should be in as soon as possible."

Trina crossed her arms as Tori looked at the key like it was an unfamiliar object to her.

"All I have to do is put the key into the keyhole, right," Tori said to herself. "It shouldn't be that hard." As she struggled to move her hand to the keyhole, Tori dropped the key on the floor and grabbed her mother's leg.

"Don't make me stay here!" cried Tori.

Trina face palmed her forehead while David and Holly Vega did the same thing.

"Please take me back home I'm begging you!"

David sighed and said, "Get up honey."

"It's not that bad sweaty," said Holly.

"Great Tori now I have to look for the key," Trina said to her sister while she got on her knees. Trina began to look for it on the floor. "Where could it be?"

"Come on guys, take me back with you. Look I'll, I'll even pay you," Tori pleaded with her parents.

"Well…" David said as he pondered about Tori's offer.

"We will not take money from our own daughter, David!" Holly hissed at her husband while giving him the death glare.

David put in hands up in defeat and chuckled, "I'm only kidding." He now mined his attention back to his daughter who was clinging onto her mother's leg. "Tori, sweaty… How much money are we talking about?"

"David!" Holly shouted at her husband.

As the Holly began to yell at her husband, Tori's attention was now focused on a group of guys that was walking by. Tori quickly got off her mom's leg and grabbed the key to the dorm that was under her butt. She stood up and looked at Trina.

"Found the key Trina," Tori said as she put her hair behind her ear and looked at the guys.

David and Holly stopped with what they were doing and minded their attention to the group of guys. Trina stood up and saw Tori looking past her. Curious, Trina turned around and saw the "hot pieces of asses" as she mentioned in her mind, walking by them.

As the group was passing them, one of the guys looked directly at Tori and smiled at her. Tori saw him and smiled back while biting her bottom lip. Once they left the area, David cleared his throat. Suddenly Trina spoke.

"Wow, they're all cute and yummy," Trina said with excitement.

"I know," Both Holly and Tori said in unison.

"Ahem," David said while crossing his arms.

Trina looked at her dad, "What? You know it's true."

David opened his mouth to say something to his daughter but then closed it immediately.

Trina smacked her dad lightly on his arm, "Oh you know what I mean."

"Quite frankly I don't know what you mean by that but anyway are you girls going to stay in the hallway looking at cute guys? Or are you going to open the door?" David asked his family as a whole.

"Well…" Trina said while thinking about the question her dad had just proposed.

David looked at his daughter and shook his head, "Don't answer that question."

"Okay, fine! We'll go in. Tori open the door!"

Tori broke out of her fantasy and looked at Trina, "Huh?"

"The door, Tori, the door," Trina said while she pointed at the door.

"Oh right."

Tori opened the door to the dorm and walked in as the rest of the Vega family soon followed after. Everyone, except Trina, was amazed with the dorm room.

"Whoa!" Holly said speechless.

"Wow, this place is the chizz!" Tori said happily.

"What is chizz anyway?" David asked Tori.

"According to André it's a German sausage," Tori said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"That makes sense," Holly said as David nodded in agreement.

As they begin to explore the room, they were amazed with the size and the beauty of it. The walls were painted in a combination of reddish and cream color. The room has a large wall that held a big flat fifty-two inch T.V. while in front of it there was a large beige leather couch that is big enough to fit up to five people. A little south of the large couch there was also two single beige colored couches opposite of each other. The kitchen was also a delight as everything there was new.

"This is better than our place," Holly said in amazement.

"I wouldn't say that," replied David.

"You guys would have said that last year but since you guys ditched me or never visited me…" Just as Trina was going to finish her sentence she was interrupted by her father.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," David said waving off his daughter statement.

Offended, Trina walk toward the kitchen.

"Wow, just wow," Tori said in amazement.

David looked over at Tori and asked, "What you think this place is better than our own?"

Tori nodded her head without making any eye contact with her father.

David sighed and rolled his eyes, "If you say so."

Holly walked up to Tori and whispered, "_Your dad is just jealous._" Tori giggled at her mom's statement.

As David, Holly and Tori were still in awe with the place; Trina went to explore the other rooms. She started off by going to the left and opened the door. Once she opened it she saw three beds in the room. One of them was a bunk and the other was a single bed. When she inspected the single bed carefully, she noticed that there was luggage already on it.

"Hey Tori!" yelled Trina.

"What!?" shouted Tori.

"Looks like we have company!"

_Company_? Tori thought to herself. She walked toward the room that Trina was in and looked inside. She saw two suit cases with a hello kitty chain hanging from it. She smiled and looked at her sister, "Well looks like we have a new roommate."

"Well no chizz, and the minute she gets back is the minute we lay down the law," Trina said to her sister while Tori looked backed at her.

"And what makes you think she is going to follow this," Tori make air quotes on this certain word, "law?"

Trina smirked at her baby sister, "Trust me they always follow the law."

Just as Trina spoke she left the room. Tori sighed in defeat and soon followed Trina back to the living room.

"Hey," said Trina. "I'm going to look at the other room."

"Okay," David, Holly and Tori said in unison.

Just as Trina entered the other room, the door to the dorm room opened. This caught the attention of Tori.

_Oh, looks like our new roommate is here_, thought Tori.

As soon as the door flew open, Tori, was shocked to see the person standing in front of the door.


	3. Chapter 2 Along Came Polly

**Victorious: The College Years**

**Chapter Two****: Along Came Polly**

Tori just stood in shocked, believing that her eyes were playing a trick on her. Yes that was it, they were deceiving her. Making her believe that, HE, of all people could be standing in front of her dorm. As the person made his way inside the dorm he quickly noticed Tori staring at him in disbelief. He formed a big grin on his face and clapped his hands together.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my number one student Toro Vega."

Tori, was still dumbstruck to see none other than her Hollywood Arts improv teacher, Erin Sikowitz, standing in the middle of the room.

_This is actually happening_, thought the eighteen year old girl. Whatever she was experiencing, she shook it off quickly and responded, "It's Tori."

"Ah, same chizz," Sikowitz said while he waved off Tori's statement.

David and Holly also took noticed of Sikowitz's presence and approached their daughter.

"Uh, sweetie, sorry for the interruption but who is this man?" A curious Holly asked.

"Mom, you remember my improv teacher Sikowitz. You know the one from Hollywood Arts," Tori responded without looking at her mother.

Holly thought about Tori's statement but nothing came to mind.

"Wait," said David. "Isn't he that crazy teacher you told me about before?"

"Uh-huh," Tori said nodding her head.

"You think I'm crazy?" questioned Sikowitz, who was actually shocked at Tori's description of him.

Tori snickered and gave Sikowitz a weak smile, "Pssh, no. My dad likes making up stories, don't you daddy dearest." Tori looked at her father as if she was trying to say to agree with me. "Isn't that right daddy?"

David understood what his daughter was trying to tell him and responded, "Uh… yeah. I'm sorry for calling you crazy."

Sikowitz shrugged his shoulders, "Eh, don't worry about it. You're not the only one who thinks I'm crazy."

"Why?" Holly questioned the middle aged man.

"To be honest, I really don't know," Sikowitz said as he pondered to himself about people calling him crazy.

Tori cleared her throat. "So uh, Sikowitz, not that I have any problem with you being here and all but," Tori took a slight pause. "What are you doing here?" question the eighteen year old brunette.

Sikowitz looked at Tori and smiled, "Well since you want to know so badly, I work here now."

Tori eyes widen in shock, "You, you work here?" she said stuttering.

Sikowitz nodded his head.

"But, but what about Hollywood Arts?" Tori asked curiously.

"What about it?"

"Shouldn't you be getting ready to go back and teach improv over there?"

"Nah," Sikowitz said while he threw his hands at her. "You see, one day while I was drinking my coconut milk I had a vision."

"A vision?" asked David.

"Yes, a vision, a vision about the future."

"Uh-huh," David said as he simply nodded his head, trying to figure out the mental stability of Sikowitz.

"And in this vision, I saw my old self living in my mother's basement surrounded cats. Multiple cats I might add. Now this vision scared me."

"Why?" asked Tori.

"Well first off why was I living in my mother's basement and secondly being surrounded by all those cats is creepy, like crazy old lady witch creepy. So I said to myself do I really want a horrible future like that to happen. Me living in my mother's basement surrounded by cats and worst of all, what if my ma was still alive?" Sikowitz shivered at the thought of it. "So then I said hell no. So I quit my job at Hollywood Arts and applied here at Hollywood Dreams and wouldn't you know it they had an opening for me." Sikowitz said almost jumping out of his skin.

"What kind of opening?" Tori asked almost regretting it.

"A position like no other," Sikowitz announced. "A position that will make me happy for many years to come," he paused for a second letting the Vegas absorb the wonderful news he was trying to instill upon them. "I'm going to be an improv professor here!" Sikowitz said proudly.

David, Holly and Tori face palmed their foreheads while they shook their heads.

_Now, I see why Tori called him crazy_, Holly thought.

Suddenly Trina walked out of the room and into the living room. To her surprise, she saw Sikowitz standing in the middle of the room.

"Sikowitz!?" Trina said surprised.

Sikowitz turned to look at the other member of Vega family, "Hey, Tina."

"It's Trina!" she said dryly.

"Ah, same chizz."

"What are you doing here?" Trina asked the middle aged man.

Before Sikowitz could answer her, Tori butted in.

"Apparently he's going to be working here, at the school."

Trina's jaw dropped to the floor, "Are you serious?"

"Serious as pie," Sikowitz said.

The Vega family gave Sikowitz a questionable look.

"Well anyway, I'll be on my merry way. I have other students to see, things to do. You know all that chizz. I'll see you later Mr. and Mrs. Vega, Tori and Tina," Sikowitz said while he left the room.

"IT'S TRINA!" Trina shouted behind Sikowitz as she slam the door to the dorm.

David looked over at her daughter Tori and said, "I guess you were right honey. That man is crazy."

Holly, Trina and Tori nodded in agreement.

**~The College Years~**

After saying their good-byes to both of their parents, Tori and Trina started to unpack there things in one of the rooms.

"Man, I can't believe I'm actually in college," Tori said happily.

"Well believe it sister, and trust me it's not as fun as people make it out to be."

"How come?"

"Well for starters, you actually have to do the work."

Tori smiled and playfully rolled her eyes at her sister.

"And secondly…"

Before Trina had time to finish her sentence, both Tori and Trina heard the door of the living room open and close.

"I guess our new roommate is here," Tori said to her sister.

"Then I guess it's time that I better lay down the law."

Trina stopped unpacking and walked toward the living room only to have Tori follow her. Once they arrived there they saw no one in the living room. Trina and Tori furrowed their brows.

"Uh, there's no one here," Tori said to Trina.

Trina was taken aback by this, "Hm, that's weird."

Tori suddenly widen her eyes in fear, "Wait, Trina, what if there are ghosts in this building?"

"If there ghosts then," she paused and shouted, "THAT GHOST BETTER FOLLOW THE LAW!"

Suddenly the bathroom door flew open and out came a small red-headed girl screaming.

"Don't let the ghost catch me!" She shouted as she ran behind Tori for cover.

Tori and Trina were shocked to see none other than Caterina "Cat" Valentine, quivering in fear behind Tori.

"CAT!?" both Trina and Tori said in shock.

Cat rose behind Tori and answered, "Hi Trina, hi Tori. Is the ghost gone yet?"

Tori could only smile as she turned around and hugged her best friend.

"Yay, I feel loved!" Cat said happily while she hugged Tori back.

Trina also joined in the hug while she said Cat's name out loud, acknowledging her presence. After a brief moment of hugging the Vega sisters pulled away from Cat.

"Cat, not that I have a problem with you being here but seriously what are you doing here?" Tori questioned the red-headed eighteen year old girl.

"Well I was trying to hide from the ghost," she said innocently.

Trina shook her head, "No, she means, what are you doing here at this college?"

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh," Tori said mimicking her.

Cat giggled and said, "Well I go to this college now, silly."

"That's awesome," Tori said honestly but was still curious to know why Cat came to this college. "But can I ask you one thing Cat?"

Cat nodded her head, "Uh-huh."

Tori didn't want to sound mean to her bipolar friend but asked, "Why?"

"Why what?" Cat asked curiously.

Before Tori could say anything, Trina butted in. "She means, why, do you go to this college now? Shouldn't you be in Chicago with your boyfriend Robbie?"

Cat flinched when she heard the name Robbie. That name, she didn't want to hear that name. Not now, not ever. So she stood there in silence, avoiding eye contact with either of the Vega sisters. "Um…"

"Cat?" Tori said as she stretched out her name. She put both of her hands on Cat's shoulder.

"Cat, look at me, why are you here?"

Cat looked at Tori, "Because… I heard that you were coming here?" Cat said while giving the Vega sisters an awkward smile. Cat hoped that they would buy her lie, so that neither of the Vega sisters would have to question her decision for coming to this college.

Trina rolled her eyes and sighed, "Cat, did you really think we would fall for that?"

"Yeah…" Cat said softly.

Tori formed a small smile, "You want to talk about it?"

Cat shook her head.

"Did something happen between you and Robbie?" Trina asked.

Cat looked at Trina and then looked away.

Tori and Trina looked at each other and knew something did happen, but question is what happened?

"Cat tell us," demanded Trina.

Cat shook her head, "No. I don't want to talk about it."

"But Cat…" Tori began statement but was quickly cut off by the red-headed girl.

"No, buts! I just don't want to talk about it!"

Before Tori and Trina could continue to interrogate Cat more, the door to the dorm opened.

"Great another roommate!" Trina said sarcastically. She looked at Cat, "We're not done yet with you missy."

Cat just looked away and swallowed the lump in her throat that was beginning to form. The three of them turned their attention to see the person that would be living with them for the semester. Suddenly the day started to feel like déjà vu to the young girl known as Tori. She stood there speechless as none other than André Harris entered the room. The minute she saw him was the minute she thought she was dreaming. That's the only explanation she could give herself to explain the events of that were occurring today. But as much as she wanted to believe it, reality hit her like a ton of bricks.

"André!?" Tori said stuttering like a buffoon.

André looked over to his left to see none other than Cat, Trina and Tori standing there looking at him. He was as shocked as they were to see him.

"Uh… Surprise?" André said awkwardly as he continued to look at his friends.

And what a surprise it was for all of them.


End file.
